


Only Fleeting

by everyshootingstar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dirty Dancing Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyshootingstar/pseuds/everyshootingstar
Summary: In the morning, Alec realizes, he'll have to go back—that whatever this is between he and Magnus, its only temporary.





	Only Fleeting

**Author's Note:**

> a sort of dirty dancing au that no one asked for? hi a long time(since last yearish) listener, first time caller! hopefully this mediocre piece isn't too horrible.

In the morning, Alec realizes, he'll have to go back—that whatever this is between he and Magnus, its only temporary.

Like summer, a fleeting thing that lasts for several months, no longer will he be _just_ Alec (or _Alexander_ , to Magnus), but Alec Lightwood—he supposes, after, he'll be expected to marry, to "make an honest woman" out of some rich socialite; how though, he's yet to figure out because he's anything _but_ an honest man.

He's done absolutely nothing he's supposed to have done so far, networking, making nice with his father's rich friends; instead, he's been _dancing_ , or at least learning the _proper way_ , more than the mile apart ballroom dancing he's used to, no, he's learning _real_ dancing—close and carnal with an attractive _older_ man, oh how his mother would be _livid_ if she knew.

At this point he doesn't _care_ , Magnus Bane is _important_ and as fleeting and temporary as whatever this is... _is,_ he wants to ride it out. He wants to _feel_ for once.

He won't call it love, its not that, _can't_ be that even if he _wants_ it to be, its too early, too fleeting, and its unfair to Magnus to trap him that way...and...that's essentially what he feels like he's doing, _trapping_ him.

 _Alexander? Darling, is everything alright?_ Magnus' voice is low and rough, words spoken soft against the back of his neck, _You're tense_.

There's something very wrong but Alec can't bring himself to say anything, not yet, he has to figure a few things out first; instead, he shifts in Magnus' embrace and rolls over so he can look at him properly.

Magnus is beautiful, to say this least, and charming, intelligent and Alec is terrified that he's going to get too close; and as important as Magnus is to him, he doesn't want to become too dependant on him, on his touch, his words, it'd just make the end of the summer more unbearable.

 _Mom's going to be pissed I stayed out all night_ , he says instead of splitting his heart open, _and I can't find it in myself to actually care that she's probably going to ground me after this._ He exhales, sort of shakily and presses a dry kiss to Magnus' bare chest, _I don't want to go home tonight_.

Magnus probably knows that's not all, because as sure as he's a phenomenal dancer, he's also amazing at reading Alec, but he doesn't push, just tightens his arms around Alec's shoulders, dragging him closer until Alec's laying half across his chest, Then _stay,_ is all he says, palm flattening out between Alec's shoulder blades as if he's holding him there, _Stay,_ he repeats.

Alec's not sure where tomorrow will bring them, or if they'll even have a tomorrow, but right now, tucked away down at the edge of the resort, in Magnus' cabin, he's content to just _lie_ there, soaking up all the warmth and solitude that Magnus has to offer.


End file.
